LordNoodleXIV
Introduction Savo toyotomi, or LordNoodleXIV, his mission name, is a member of the nearly extinct Toyotomi Ninjas. His clan is a old ninja clan that was founded back in the Sengoku Era after the fall of the Toyotomi Samurai Clan. Savo is a descendant of both Yaasuki and Toyotomi Kunimatsu. This gives him a strange bloodline and a lot of history to live up too. Due to the current nature of the Toyotomi Clan, Savo is a assassin. Appearance Savo has dark brown skin and black eyes. His hair is actually a dark shade of purple. He wears a bullet proof vest, a pair of black ninja pants, and specially designed black sandals. He can always be seen with a pouch of ten kunai, a wakizashi at his side. Personality Savo is the Stoic type. He believes that words hold more value when they are spoken less. As a result he only talks when he needs to. If words are not required he will respond with nods, stares, hands signs, and even writing. When it comes to mission work Savo choses to pass information though dead drops rather than in person. He believes in study and stealth. You should know your opponent before you kill them. Savo's choice is to sneak in and deliver the killing blow rather than disguise or outright brute force. On the common side Savo has a taste for meat. He loves a good steak, however his ninja training rarely allows him to eat such foods. As mattes of facts go he is not allowed. The only time Savo gets to enjoy meat is when he is acting as a spy. He takes great pleasure in pretending to be other people despite it not being his preferred method of infiltration. It should be noted that Savo also like classical music, Shonen Anime, and All Might. He is a big fan of All Might. For him All Might is the distant fantasy he will never become. Abilities Savo has grown up in a hidden ninja compound. As a result of this Savo has developed several skills that normal individuals would never achieve. Starting off Savo is a master of Ninjutsu, and Ninpo. He is also a master of Kenjutsu and Akido. His ninja training has taught him various skills that come to aid him in battle and in his missions as a ninja. 'Ninja Skills' *'Heart Rate Control' *'Adrenaline Control' *'Presence concelment' *'Bloodlust Amplification' *'Danger sense' *'Kunai Skills' *'Sonar Vision' *'Live sense' *'Meditation' *'Enhanced Senses' *'Will of Iron' *'Pain Dampening' *'Tracking' *'Poison Detection' *'Low light vision' *'Enhanced climbing' *'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Enhanced Durability' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Horseback Riding' *'Driving' *'Stealth' *'Silent Walking' *'Presence Detection' *'Mental Maping' *'Facial Recognition' Physical Traits Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Durability Enhanced Reflexes Equipment *'Kunai - Twenty Count' *'Wakizashi' *'Piano Wire' *'Blow Dart Gun' *'Blow Darts - Ten Count' *'Poisons - Two count' *'Smoke bombs - Five Count' *'Poison Smoke Bombs - Two count' *'Anti-Poison' *'Ninja Scroll' *'Dagger - two count' *'Shuriken - Ten Count' *'Lock Pick' *'Signal Jammer' *'Cloak' *'Legos - Five count' *'Caltrops - Twenty Count' *'Blood Fire Venom - One Dose' *'Healing Herbs' *'Bandages' *'Alcohol' *'Big Book of Ninjas' *'Nartuo manga Chapter 38' Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Quirk Users Category:Sword Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Assassins Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain